The subject matter described herein generally relates to content serving systems that retrieve image results.
Various network-based search services provide users with content in response to a request for information including one or more query terms. Some search services may be dedicated to providing result lists of links or information about websites related to the one or more query terms. Other search services may provide result lists or links to images, maps, business listings, advertisements, or other information related to the one or more query terms. Still other systems may provide a combination of these. The results may be ranked and displayed in order of relevance as well as the quality of the resources, for example, the particular website associated with the result.